Temari and family
by SarutaUzumaki89
Summary: it my not seem what it's rated in the first chapter but once it gets farther along it will. this is my first time on here so no bad comments. this will also be splitting off to other characters point of view at times
1. Summer training

**SUMMER TRAINING**

Saruta: well everyone.. This is my first time on fanfic and my first sotry..

Temari: yeah we all know that.. ***rolls eyes***

Gaara: can we get on with the story now?

Saruta: pipe down gaara.. We're getting to it.

In comes kankaro. Hey whats going on?

Temari and Gaara: SHUT UP PUPPET BOY!

Saurta: ok lets get started..

It was a hot day in the hidden village of sand. Gaara was in his office working on some needed to be done papers.. In the hallway, decorated with pitchers of the past kazekages, I walk by the door left open..

"**hey Gaara.. You think we could visit our friends in the leaf village?"**

"**no" **he says without looking up

"**why not?" **

"**we have too much work to be done here." **

"**you mean you have too much work to be done here." **I roll my eyes and one hand one my hip.. **"don't you want to see how naruto is doing?" **

"**yes.. I would like to. But I'm sure he's busy to." **as he stacks the papers to one side of the desk. **"besides don't you need to prepare for the summer training with the students?"**

"**Nah.. Kankaro said he wanted to do that. Besides he always complains that I always did the summer training" **

"**well ok then"**

As I walk out of the room.. Gaara looks up and sees that I have left.. **"dammit.. I wish that I could take some time off" **as he sits there with one hand propped up under his head.. Talking to himself.. **"I'm going to need to find someone to either take over a bit or to go with her" **sighs

Meanwhile as I make my way down the hallway to kankaro's room.. I hear something fall over

"**crap!" **as he yells and stumbles over a puppet arm on the floor.

"**hey puppy boy, be careful when you get out of bed." **a smirk creeps to the side of my smile.

"**yeah yeah**…" he looks up at me from the floor. **"what's so funny?" **

"**oh nothing… just wondering how those kids at summer training ever going to pass with a teacher like you"**

Still half asleep he looks at me in confusion.. **"huh?" **

"**you heard me.. Your going to teach summer training this year."**

"**awesome.. This is going to be great. This will be…" **then it hits him. **"wait a second.." **walks over to me without his shirt on and looks at me. **"why me? Why not you?" **

" **I just thought you would like to do it this year.. Since I'm always having to do it." **looks back at Kankaro with innocent eyes

"**ok fine.. But did you tell Gaa.."**

I cut him off with a quick answer.. **"yep" **smiles

As me and kankaro make our way to the breakfast table we see Gaara had decided to join us.

"**glad you can join us for breakfast gaara**." I say as I take my seat at the table **"so what made you decided to join us today?" **

Kankaro sits down quietly next to me… waiting for gaara to answer.

Gaara looks up at me to answer **"well I was thinking about what you had said earlier.. And I had made up my mind" **

I sit there with confusion on my face looking at him.. Then turn to kankaro as if I was looking for an answer. **"is he for real?" **

"**I don't know but it could be a trap"**

"**no Temari.. It's not a trap. And I think you should go visit if you want. After all you have been working hard" **

With as shocked as I was all I could say was **"thanks" **still confused of why he would do that for me. **"so are you going to go with me?" **

"**no.. as you had pointed out I have too much work to be done" **

"**so who is going to be going with her then?" **

I look over to kankaro as he speaks up. **"you can't let her go alone gaara." **

"**I have yet to of decided on that.. Besides she's not leaving today." **gaara gets up from the table to leaves.. But before he does he looks back at me.** "you have till tomorrow to pack your things" **then he turns and walks out to leave me and kankaro eating our breakfast.

"**wow.. If he didn't say whose going with you.. Im guessing he's going to let you go by yourself." **

"**shut up puppet boy" **I mumble as I'm staring down at my eggs on the plate.

After breakfast I walk back to my room to pack my things. I go to my closet to get a bag out and start filling it with tank tops, shorts, my bikini. Walks to the bathroom and get my toothbrush and toothpaste.. Put them in a small bag and puts them in the side pocket. Then goes back to get my orange and pink stared beach towel. Stuffs it into the bag. As I finished packing my bag I put it next to my door. As I'm at the door I see kankaro walking by. I step out and call for him. **"hey kankaro!" **he stops and turns around.

"**yes temari?" **

"**where you going?"**

"**I'm going to meet up with the kids for the summer training." **

"**ok.. Well I'll come with you then."**

So as I walk with him to meet up with the kids.. I realized that I will have to tell them that he will be teaching them this summer.. And that I'm not going to be here.

As we arrive to the training grounds.. All the children start to gather around me.. Screaming **"yay temari is here!" "what are we going to learn today temari!" **

I had to stop them before it became too much. I look over at kankaro. He looks back at me and laughs. I look down and sighs **"alright kids.. I have something to say" **they all stopped and stared at me. **"I'm not going to be teaching you this summer." **I looked at their faces.. All disappointed faces. **"but kankaro here is going to" **walks over to him and gives him a push towards them. They give me the look as if saying.. are you kidding? **"he's going to teach you while I'm away for the summer." **after awhile.. Kankaro starts the training. I sit and watch to see how everyone gets along.

After hours of training it was time to break for lunch. Me and kankaro walked to get lunch. I ordered some dangos while he got oshiruko. As we got out food and went to sit down he asks.. **"so.. Temari.." **he sighs. **"why do you want to go to the village hidden in the leaf?" **

With half of the dango in my mouth all I could do at the moment was look at him. Then after a bit I answered. **" well I just though it be a good idea to go visit them. Besides they did come to visit us last summer.. But I didn't get to hang out much with everyone cause of the training with the kids." **

"**is that it?" **he gives me the sideway look as he eats his lunch.

"**not really.." **looks down **"I want to catch up on what's going on.. Also to see sakura and the others." **after saying that he didn't ask anything else. We ate our lunch in silence.

After coming back from lunch.. He starts back up teaching the kids about attacks. I sat there and was thinking about what we had talked about over lunch. A few hours had passed and it was time for everyone to go home. Me and kankaro walk home in silence.. Again. Then when we got closer to home he asked me something. **"so does gaara know why you want to go?"**

"**no.. not really. I didn't want to tell him." **

"**why not?"**

"**he don't need to know. Besides he's got other things to do." **we continue to walk home as the sun sets and the shadows get longer as the day ends.

As we walk in we can smell dinner.. We both walk into the dinning room to see gaara finishing his share.

"**so how was your first day of teaching?"** he says as he looks up at us.

"**it went ok."**

"**ok? You did well kankaro" **I say as I give him a pat on the back.

"**well that's good you two had fun." **he looks at up before saying.. **"well sit down and eat.. Also I have something to tell you temari." **

We both sit down at the table.. Before long someone came out with plates of food.. Then set the plates in front of me and kankaro.

"**so what is it you have to tell me**?" I said as I was messing around with some of the food on my plate.

"**I have decided to let you go by yourself" **

The room got quiet before anything else was said.

"**that's great gaara.. But are you sure?"**

"**yes I am.. I had all day to think about it." **

After dinner we all had gone to our rooms to do whatever. As I lay on my bed.. I was thinking about everything that had happened today. **"it seemed kankaro didn't want me to go.. Even tho gaara said it was ok for me to go alone." **sighs not wanting to think about it anymore I went to sleep. Waiting for tomorrow.

Saruta: well that's what happened the first day..

Temari: ***sighs* **yeah I know.. I still can't believe hes letting me go alone**.**

Kankaro: well at least you know he trusts you on your own.

Saruta: yeah temari.. Be glad about that.

Temari: I guess your right ***smiles***

Kankaro and Saruta: ***both look at temari and smiles***

Gaara walks in..

Saruta: eep.. Well that's it for this chapter.. It will be awhile before the next one comes. I hope you all come back for more.


	2. The power of sand

The power of sand

Saruta: all right im back with a new part of the story

Temari: it's about time you did

Saruta: ***glares over at temari* **do you want me to tell it or not

Temari: fine ok I'll be quiet

Saruta: ok then ***looks over at gaara and kankaro* **lets begin

As I walk out into the living room I see kankaro standing over by the t.v. trying to get it to work, and gaara sitting on the couch watching. I walk over to garra **"aren't you suppose to be working?" **

"**nonsense.. I wanted to be here to see you go."**

"**aww… thank you gaara."**

"**dammit!" **something falls and smashes to the floor.. As we both look over to where kankaro is standing. The t.v. was all fuzzy and making noises. **"this stupid thing not wanting to work for some reason" **I pick up the remote sitting on the table in front of gaara and push the button for the cable and then the power and something comes across the screen. **"oh.. Thanks sis" **nervous laugh

"**well I best be going now"**

"**wait temari"**

I look behind me and see gaara walking towards me.

"**yes brother?"**

"**I want to give you something before you go." **he reaches his hands out to me and grabs mine.. And a light of yellow to glow between them. I can feel something like a sting going from my hands all the way up my arm and the rest of my body.. It was like sand blowing all around me but inside me.. As the light starts to fade away after a few minutes I look up at him.

"**what did you just do to me?"**

"**I gave you some of my power to control the sand"**

"**but why?"**

"**so that even though I'm not with you to protect you.. You can use the sand when you need to."**

"**thank you gaara."**

"**well if that's how it's going to be then.. I have something for you to." **kankaro walks over to me and hands me a small scroll. **"inside this is one of my puppets I been working on.. This one I have made to help you wit anything you may need" **

"**thanks kankaro." **I smile as I put the scroll in my pack.** "well I better get going now. You two better be good when I'm gone"**

"**ok ok we will sis" **says gaara as he walks with me to the door.** "be careful sis"**

As I walk out the door I get a feeling that things will be fine. As I walk through the village and see some of the kids from summer training there to see me off. I wave to them as I leave.

As I get farther out into town I see children running in the streets playing, and the adults either watching the kids play or just talking to one another.

I make my way to the gate to leave.. I turn around one last time before going and see the village out and about. I whisper to myself **"I'll be back after awhile everyone." **then I turn to leave

As I'm walking the path in the woods I get to wondering about the power gaara gave me. **"hmmm… how would I use It? And why would I need the power of sand?" **so I try to focus on drawing in the power of the sand as I hold out my hand.. Palm faced up.. As I do I noticed specs of sand gathering to the palm of my hand. My eyes go wide in bewilderment as the sand forms itself into a sphere.. I begin to wonder. **"why did he give me this power? And how am I to use it? I never used sand in a form like this before." **so I set up some targets and practice hitting them, and trying to form it to a shape with a better agility and easy to throw

After spending hours practicing.. I make camp. Setting things up and making a fire. **"well that seemed to be fun.. But I still don't know why he did that for me" *sighs* **as I sit there eating my dinner I begin to wonder again. **"I mean really.. I'm just going to the leaf village.. It's only a day away now" **I put out the fire and crawl into my blanket and gaze up at the stars.. Remembering all the stories told to me when I was little about them. before falling completely asleep I pull the blanket over my head and sleep.

Saruta: well that's it for now til the next day

Temari: so he gives me some power of sand..

Saruta: yep

Temari: I still don't know why he did it.. What am I to use it for?

Saruta: I guess we all will have to wait til then ***smiles***

Temari: your hiding something from me… tell me saruta!

Saruta: nope ***grins* **

Temari: ***glomps saruta* **tell me!

Saruta: ***falls to the floor* **eep.. Til next time everyone.. see ya.


	3. The incounter

The incounter

Saruta: well we're back everyone

Temari: well it's about time ***sits and has a pouting look on her face***

Saruta: well it was worth the wait.. And you know that tema

Temari: ***looks up* **what did you just call me?

Saruta: never mind that lets get on with the story.. ***smiles* **

As im walking down the path covered in tiny stones to the side.. I notice a small animal to the side, a grey mouse eating seeds for it's breakfast. I walked over to a bolder that was near the mouse and sat down for a bit. A moment later I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw a kunai where the mouse was, the mouse had ran off as quick as the kunai had landed, attached to it was a paper bomb.. I got up to run but I was to late.. It went off and I was sent flying across the other side of the path and came to a stop as I hit a tree head first and blacked out. As I came to I notice someone was standing over me**. "who are you?'' **I asked. He stood there over me, blocking the sunlight. All I could see was his silhouette standing over me. I asked again, **"who are you?" **but there was no answer as he walked away from me and my vision became fuzzy as I blacked out again.

As I woke up again, for what it seemed like, I heard the birds singing. I realized it was all just a dream. I packed my things and headed on out back on the path. The trees started to thin out.. at the same time the sun started to warm up the area. I noticed the small stones on the side of the path and the gray mouse eating seeds. I walked over to sit on the bolder near the mouse. It was quiet for a moment.. Then before I could react to anything it seem to have rained senbons down on me, I looked around to find where it was coming from then back to where the mouse was.. But as I saw the mouse was still there with a senbon sticking out of it's back. I looked away and before I knew it there was an explosion from behind me, it was too late to do anything and I was falling down to the ground hitting my head on the bolder, remembering saying to myself **"this wasn't in my dream" **I tried to keep my eyes opened, but I couldn't for long. My vision got fuzzy. I saw the silhouette of someone walking over to me talking to someone behind him.** "dammit you ass hole I told you not to throw them over here.. But you didn't listen to me**!" I had just then blacked out before anything else was said

I was just waking up when I heard someone yelling. I couldn't make out what they was saying. I looked around before trying to move, what I saw was that I was in a room on a bed and that it was night out. 'crap.. Their goes an entire day of travel.. I could have been there today to" I tried to move but found I couldn't. I looked down and found I was wrapped in bandages and that someone had taken all my clothes off to. I looked around my surroundings for my things but didn't see any of them. I tired to ignore the pain as I moved my legs off the bed.. They felt so numb that when my feel touched the floor it was like thousands of needles was going up me legs. As I stood up I started to get dizzy, I tried to grab onto something to keep my balance, but I fell to the floor.. catching myself by landing on my arm. The yelling on the other side of the door stopped, I held my breath for a second as someone opened the door. I looked up to him standing in the doorway. He took a step in and said.. **"well look whose up" **he says in a low voice. **"how did u sleep?" **

I look at him in confusion and said **"where am I?" **

"**we're in my hideout" **

A hideout out here**? "where at am I?"**

"**we're in the forest not far from where we found you."**

"**we?" **

"**yes we.. Me and my friend.. Plus you." **

I started to feel lightheaded and manage to ask one other question.. **"what happened to me?" **

"**you got caught in the line of fire by my friend." **he walks over to me and bends down to pick me up. **"my friend seems to be working on some fire attacks.. To improve them." **he puts me back on the bed and walks off.. Closing the door behind him. My eyelids began to feel heavy as they closed and I feel asleep again.

I woke up and it was dark out, no idea if it was the same night or the next. It was dark in the room, no lights on, not even from under the door. I tried to get up.. but I felt something warm wrap around my chest and cup my breast.. Holding me tight as it pulled me closer and I felt something warm pressed up against my back followed by warm air breathing down the back of my neck behind my ear. Then someone whispering to me.. **"where do you think your going?"** then gripping me tighter.. I didn't know what to do at the moment, he had me pinned. I could barely move with the pain going all through my body. But that didn't stop him.. He started kissing the back of my neck. The only ting I could do was move over to my back to keep him from doing so.. But then he started to kiss my lips. I kissed back hoping that it would satisfy him and that he would stop. But he didn't stop there.. He then slipped him tongue in my mouth and was kissing me still.. Almost on top of me but was still laying next to me. He moved his hand down from my breast down passed my stomach, as he tried to distract me with the kissing, I tried to kick him away.. But he then took that advantage and shoved two fingers inside me. So much pain shocked my lower half as he moved them in and out.. Slowly at first then faster. All at the same time I had the stinging feeling from being half numb.. I couldn't bear it as I let out a moan. He chuckled as he got up and removed his fingers.. But then he was right over me and somehow positioned himself between my legs. I looked at him and could almost make out his face. **"don't worry sweetheart.. This won't hurt." **I could see a faint smirk on his face as he stuck his dick in slowly at first. I bit my bottom lip trying not to scream. But then he grabbed my ass and was moving back and forth.. faster as his dick moved in and out. At that point I let out a scream followed by a moan as he rocked me back and forth on the bed. I had no idea how long it had gone on for, their was nothing in the room to tell the time. I felt something that was a bit warmer go inside me.. for he had cum in me, but he still went on a bit longer til he came down and laid on top of me and started to kiss me again. The numb feeling in my body was slowly fading but to be replaced by a new aching pain. I moaned again as he kissed my chest.. minutes later he withdrew his dick and was laying next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him. I decided to just go to sleep and get out of here in the morning.. Since most of the pain had gone away.

Morning had come at the sun shined through the window. I sat up in bed expecting the pain to come back or someone grabbing me back onto the bed.. But the pain was no longer there and no one was pulling me back to the bed. I turned to look if he was still there, and yet he was.. He was sleeping still.. Then when I found out who he was I was in shocked once again.. And after what happened last night. My hand went to cover my belly at the though that I could end up having his child. There was only one way to be sure.. And I had to get out of here and to the leaf village. I can't believe sasuke fucked me.. sasuke uchiha had took advantage of me. My face was in shocked and I knew I had to get out of here before he woke up.

Temari: ***is in shock* **

Saruta: well it looks like she wont be answering me anytime soon ***looks at temari***

Sasuke: ***walks out of the back room.. Looks at temari and quickly turns and walks back into the room* **


	4. The Truth

The Truth

Saruta: alright sasuke.. Come on out of there

Sasuke: ***comes out of the back room and looks over at temari.. Walks over to saruta*** yes?

Saruta: stay out here with us ***smiles* **

Temari: ***looks at sasuke* **then you better sit over there emo boy.. ***points to a seat next to saruta***

Sasuke: ***walks over to the seat and sits down* **

Saruta: now lets continue from where we left off

As I was sitting in the bed, looking over at him, I was trying to think how long I was here. I moved over to the edge of the bed as slowly as I could without waking him. I put my feet down gently on the cold floor, testing to see if I could stand, as I got up to look for my clothes and backpack… I heard something on the other side of the door and quickly pulled on a shirt I found on the floor, the shirt was long and loose on me, as the door opened the tall guy from last night, or the other, walked in with a tray of food for two. **"well now… it looks like someone is making themselves at home"** then smiles as he looks at me. Then walks over to the table and places the food down. As he walks by I could smell the cooked eggs and bacon with a buttered biscuit on the side, my stomach starts to growl, he turns to look at me and chuckles. **"well you might want to come and eat while its still warm." **

"**how long have I been here?" **

"**well lets see.. You was knocked out for about three days… then about two days after you woke up" **

"**I was here for five days!" **I yelled in shocked. I heard yawning and thought to myself **'crap.. I forgot he was there' **I turned around slowly and looked at him, and what I saw was him sitting up in bed looking at me… smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair as he was still waking up.

"**well good morning honey." **

"**don't you honey me sasuke!" **

"**what I do?" **he says with a confused look on his face.

I give him an evil look and turn back around to sit at the small table to eat. He gets up out of bed with the sheet clinging to his waist… till he took a few steps towards me and the sheet fell off of him, he had nothing on.. But that didn't seem to bother him on bit, he walked on over to the table and sat down across from me like hes done it many times before.

"**you mind putting pants on while we eat?" **

"**You mind giving me my shirt back?"**

I looked at him with pure annoyance expressed on my face thinking about what I should do. Then I took his shirt off that I was wearing and threw it at him. He doesn't move as the shirt comes at him and hits him in the face then falls to his lap. He looks down at the shirt then back up at me, with nothing on now, then he glances down at his eggs on his plate and starts to blush. I can tell he wasn't looking at my face.

"**well aren't we lucky that jugo made us bacon instead of sausage"** he looks back up at me and chuckles. **"cause then this would have been an awkward breakfast." **I ignored him and ate my breakfast.

After we was done eating and jugo had cleaned up the table, I got up to find my clothes.

"**If your looking for your clothes sweetie.. don't bother looking for them.. Their not in here." **

"**will you stop calling me by those names! Im not your sweetie! Or your honey! .. And im definitely not your sweetheart! Enough is enough. My name is temari." **

He ignores everything I had said and gets up and walks over to me and pushes me down onto the bed and looks me in the eyes. **"just so you know Temari… what I did on the path that day was not a mistake. I meant to do that" **he smirks

"**why" **

**Because I need someone to help me repopulate my clan. Im trying to find kunoichis like you, strong and fierce. I want you to carry my children and give birth to them." **

Im sitting on the edge of the bed with him right in front of meand im thinking to myself **'what did I just get myself into?' "wait what! Your planning on keeping me here just to have your kids?" **

"**not keep you here. You can go as you like." **

"**then im getting the hell out of here" **

I try to get up but he pins me down onto the bed. **"your not leaving just yet sweetheart" **he smirks as he pries my legs apart and gets between them. He then sticks his dick in and shoves it in deep, and grabs my waist as he thrust it in and out. I let out a scream as he shoves it in, gripping onto the bed sheet, and lets out a moan as he goes in and out. Then he leans down onto me and licks my breast, I moan again as I tighten my legs around his waist. He starts to thrust faster. Then moments later I can feel something a bit warmer inside me, he had cummed in me again, this time it seemed their was more this time then last night. He then rolled over onto his back with me on top of him, his hands on my waist holding me in place, forcing me to move up and down on him. I put my hands on his and went along with it.. Waiting for him to let go. After awhile he did.. But as I was getting up he pulled me back down on him, this time I was laying on him, and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.. **"I love you temari." **he then lets me go and withdrew his dick as he rolls me back onto the bed on my side then gets up and leaves me. I then sit up and think of all he had said to me, Letting it all sink in, looking in the direction he went.

"**so your wanting me to have your kids but also at the same time saying im free to go as I want.. How do I know this isn't a trick?" **

He turns to look at me. **"would you like it if I kept you here instead?" **

"**no" **I said, still looking at him

"**then what do you want?"**

"**well one im not ready to be a mother and two I don't want to have your kids"**

"**how about a deal?"**

"**what kind of deal?" **

"**I will stay out of your life and the baby's if you do a few things first" **

"**like what kind of things?" **

"**when the time comes to tell the gender of the baby I will pick out a name and let you know.. Since you haven't planned on being a mother so soon"**

I interrupted him there. **"if im going to be having this baby and taking care of it.. Im going to name it what I want. Not some name you pick out"**

"**fine fine.. You can choose the name. so does this mean your going to keep it?" **

"**and if I give it up for adoption?" **

"**then I will find you again.. I have spies all over your home." **he glares at me.

I take a deep breath in as I straiten up with my eyes wide with horror with the thought of being dragged out of my home and being forced to have his child again. **"ok.. I will keep and raise this baby"**

He smiles** "good" **

"**but I want to choose who will be the father figure to the baby… before he or she is born." **

"**fine.. But on one condition."**

"**and what's that?" **

"**you will let the child know who its real father is" **he glares at me and I knew he meant it.

"**deal" **I look at him and I can see that he was relaxed after I said that. **"so can you get me my things or am I going to have to get them myself?" **

He looks to the door and calls out.. **"jugo.. Will you please bring temari her things"**

He walks in carrying my things.. Then walks over to the bed and drops them on the bed and looks at me abd says **"it was nice having you here.. it's a shame you wont be staying longer" **he turns around and walks out.. sasuke follows him outand closes the door behind him.

I took my time getting dressed and checking to make sure all my things was there. Then started walking to the door. Sasuke was waiting on the other side of the door, and before I could make it passed him, he pulled me aside and pinned me against the wall and kissed me deeply. Few seconds went by before he pulled away and looked at me. He looked me in the eyes and said something to me. **"the child must carry my last name no matter who the father figure is you choose to be in its life.. Understood?" **

I nodded **"yes.. Its last name will be uchiha. I promise" **I promise him that so I could get out of there and so he wont come after me later on. He let me go and I left, I ran out of there without looking back till I got back on the path, and when I did I just kept going. Trying to think of how I was going to tell everyone what had just happened to me.. Worst of all.. how was I going to tell garra all this when I get back? I just kept walking thinking all this.

Temari: dammit sasuke.. Why the hell did you do this to me!

Sasuke: I told you why.. You blonde baka

Temari: you're the baka.. ***glares at him* **

Saruta: ***sighs* **will you two cut it out.. This can wait till next time

Temari: ***glares at saruta* **

Sasuke: ***sits in his corner just smiling* **

Saruta: till next time everyone


	5. My Safety

MY SAFETY

**saruta:**it seems you got away.. but are you feeling ok temari?

**temari:**yeah.. im doing ok. just a bit sleepy

**in walks sasuke**

**temari:** im out

**saruta:**sit back down temari.. you yo sasuke

**temari and sasuke both sit down**

i had kept running, even gotten myself lost a few times, but i finally reached the gates to konaha. it was nightfall when i got there and the gates was closed for the night. i fell to my knees, ignoring the pain as i fell then collapsed into a ball. as i lay on the ground at the entrance of the village... crying myself to sleep.

in my dream i was just laying there when i felt someone pulling at my legs. when i look to see who it was i started screaming. what i saw was sasuke dragging me away as he let out a taunting laugh. i tried to kick him away when he pulled me into a river. i woke up screaming when i saw who it was. he was standing over me with an empty bucket in one hand. with two girls standing behind him. as i sat up and started to stand, he held out his hand to help me up. **"thanks shikamaru"**

**"it was nothing really. just that sakura and ino here was arguing about something when i told them to go somewhere else. they took off even more pissed off then before. when i saw them running back to me i thought i was gonna be dead."**nervous laugh

**"oh"** i said as i looked at him.. then behind him at ino and sakura **"well thanks you two"**

**"well we heard you screaming and tried to wake you up.. then sakura said we should move you first befors getting help"**

i look at at ino.. then to sakura as she started to say something. **"i told her to rest you up against the rock before getting shikamaru"**she says as she starts to blush**"cause i kinda figured since you and him like each other.. well why not it be him to see you when you woke up. i know that i would like to see sasuke's face when i wake up. but thats never gonna happen.. now that hes gone."**

**"shut up you pink haired freak"**

i stand there holding onto shikamaru's arm as i watched ino yelling at sakura. feeling worse as she mention sasuke, i place my hand over my belly, i started to feel weak.. remembering i didn't have anything to eat yesterday. my stomach starts to growl.

**"you hungry temari?"**

i look up at him and nod, i start to take a few steps and stumble. i can feel him holding onto me as he catches me.

**"you dont look so good temari.. hold on a second"**he wraps one arm behind my shoulders then leans down and places the other arm behind my knees and lifts me up. **"sakura your coming with me. i need your help"**

**"hey! what about me?"**screams ino

**"go tell lady tsunade that temari is here.. and that me and sakura are taking her to the er"**

i looks over his shoulder and sees shes still mad.. but she goes off and does what shes told.

i had woken up in a room with white curtains pulled around me, the sun shining in from a window, and a person sitting in a chair next to it across the room. i sit up to get a better look around the room and to see who is their. **"whose there?"**the person looks up and i see that she has been there for some time.

**"ah i see your awake"** she gets up and walks across the room to me.**"how are you feeling temari?"** she checks my pulse and temp.

**"i feel fine.. just a bad dream was all"**

she keeps looking at the clip bored writing things down as she mumbles. seconds later we hear a knock on the door. **"come in you two"**in walks ino and sakura.

**"is she going to be getting out today lady tsunade?"**asks sakura

**"yes she will."**

i look over at them standing off to the side. **"how long have i been asleep?"**

**"just a few hours"**says ino

**"hours!"**

**"yep"**

i lay back down in bed and wrap my arm across my belly and grown. sakura walks over to the side of the bed **"are you ok temari?"**

**"I'll be ok"**i roll over to my side... not looking at her. i didnt want to tell her yet about the baby.. or whose it is. at-least not yet.

**"sakura and ino.. im gonna have to ask you two to leave. i want to talk to temari alone for a few."**as they walk out of the room, lady tsunade walks over to the bed side and sits down on the edge of the bed. **"so how long has it been?"**

**"how long has what been?"**

**"that you been pregnant."**

**"oh..."**i look down at the floor.. then sit back up in bed and look at her. **"about a week now"**

moments later a knock sounded on the door. tsunade seemed a bit irritated. **"i told you to leave so we can talk a bit"**

**"uh... no you didn't"**says a guy's voice

we both looked around the curtain as he walks into the room. it was shikamaru. **"what are you doing here shikamaru?"**

**"i came to see how your feeling"**

i bring my knees up to me and look at him.. then at lady tsunade. **"go ahead and tell him."**she tells me. i look back over to him as he walks over to sit on the other side of the bed next to me.

**"what is it you want to say temari?"**

i look up at him.. **"im pregnant shikamaru"**

**"that cant be.. you only been here.."**

i cut him off before he could say more **"its been a week since i knew"**

**"but by who?"**

i could feel a knot tighten up inside me as i was thinking about it. i didn't want to say but i had to tell someone. i looked down before saying.. **"by sasuke..."**i bring my hands up to my face as i started to cry. **"i was on my way here and he ambushed me."**i could feel shikamaru's arms wrap around me. **"i was out for days and he took advantage of me and raped me."**he held me tight against him and patted my back. **"please don't tell sakura"**

**"we wont tell her"**they both said.

i can see in tsunade's eyes and the way she looked at me that she felt sorry for me. **"how long did garra say you can stay?"**

**"for a few weeks"**

**"ok... i will tell about what happened and that you will be staying longer."**

with a panicked look on my face i screamed. **"NO!"**

**"and why not?"**

**"please dont tell him what happened"**

**"ok then.. but your going to stay the rest of the summer here til then."**she turns to shikamaru. **"shikamaru.. you will stay by her side at all times."**

**"yes lady tsunade."**he says with a sigh

it had been weeks since i had been here now. the nara family has welcomed me into their home to stay for the summer. it seems that not only did lady tsunade and the others our age knew about us loving each other, and it didnt take long for his family to find out either.

i sat in bed thinking to myself out loud. **"how long till they find out about the baby?"**

**"not long"**he walks by the room and startles me. **"and when they ask whose the father.. we can just tell them its me."**he says with a smile on him face. i smile back at him as he comes over to sit next to me on the bed.

**saruta:** well at least your safe for the summer

**temari:**yeah i know.. but how long till everyone else knows about the baby?

**shikamaru comes in and sits next to temari**

**saruta:** i dont know.. but they will. till next time


End file.
